A New Universe Along with New Chances
by naruhana
Summary: This is my 2nd try at this. What if Heero and Zechs was still fighting inside of Libra when the core was falling. what if the both of them is transported to the SEED universe and is the cause of the G-Units being built welcome to a new world and new life.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

Here is a complete remake of my first try at fan fiction. I have changed some things instead of three pilots I am knocking it down to two of them.

As the other Gundam pilots were fighting it out with the White Fang forces along with the United Earth Sphere Alliance. Heero and Zechs were fighting it out inside of Libra to conclude all the battles they have had interrupted by others.

"Heero the Earth must fall for the greater good of the colonies."

"Don't you understand Zechs the people who lose the Earth will despise you while the people of the colonies will depend on you. The same mistakes will be made for as long as you live."

As Heero brought Wing Zero's beam saber down trying to slash into Epyon's chest Zechs was able to dodge the slash while rapping the heat rod around Zero's arm.

"Heero don't you understand that the Earth has made all of outer space weak, afraid of when the next attack will come. The only way the fighting will end is when all the people realize that fighting is pointless. And almost drove the colonies to destruction."

"Zechs I hate the weak they can never trust anyone or have an opinion of their own."

"Strong people make them that way Heero."

"Zechs nobody is strong all of humanity is weak and that includes us as well."

Heero broke free of Epyon's control and brought up his twin buster rifle to the lower part of Epyon's chest to where the cockpit is located and fired. Thanks to the ZERO system within the Epyon Zechs was able to fire his thrusters at the right moment to dodge the blast while repaying Heero in kind with a kick to the head of his mobile suit. Heero fired his leg thrusters to be able to dodge Zech's blow which put him in an angle to the nearest one of Libras power cores.

XXX

Down below in Peacemillion the creators of the Gundams were interfering one last time against OPERATION: METOR. They were finishing up the final configuration to have Peacemillion engines come to life one last time to take Libra away from Earth.

"_**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!**_"

"Why Quinze isn't it nice to see you again" Dr. J asked.

"You five shouldn't have interfered with the original orders that were given to the Gundam pilots. Humanity might have realized sooner than they have."

"You might be right about that Quinze, but we rate humanity a lot higher than you do so we are going to interfere one last time." Professor G said with a hint of regret of not being able to do more. As G pressed the button explosions ripped through the chamber they were in while bringing Peacemillion's engines to life for the last time.

XXX

As Libra was pulling away from the Earth apart of it broke off with a power core still intact and falling towards the Earth. Zechs and Heero were still fighting inside the block that was falling towards the Earth to cause a never ending winter.

Heero and Zechs both were dodging blows from each other trying not to give the other enough room to be able to make a comeback. As they neared the core Heero opened the two Vulcan cannons, and started firing at Epyon's cockpit, but Zechs brought up Epyon's sword to block the shots while bringing his heat rod up wrapping it around Zero's torso. Then slinging Zero though the floor to where Heero landed harshly next to the power core. As Zechs landed behind him preparing to end the fight with his sword pointed at Heero's cockpit; Heero jabbed his twin buster rifle right into Epyon's lower torso right below the cockpit and fired. However thanks to the Zero system Zechs was able to side step it, but he realized that Zero's blast will still cost him his life.

As the blast hit the power core everything seemed to be in slow motion for the two Gundam pilots, and with everyone watching, waiting for the inevitable for Libra to crash into the Earth but it never came all they saw was an explosion that lit up the dark cold reach of space in a blinding light. When the light receded the only thing that was left was debris from the section of Libra.

The four Gundam pilots tried to get ahold of Heero while Noin tried desperately to get ahold of Zechs, but to no avail none of them was able to get a response. It was the year of After Colony 195 the war stopped after Libra's decent was stopped from falling on the Earth. Relena along with Noin and the other Gundam pilots hosted a funeral for her brother, and the only boy she may have ever truly loved.

XXX

In another universe a bright light could be seen in the middle of the day above a continent in the middle of the ocean. The small continent's name was Orb the only country that doesn't believe attacking others and will not help others fight another. The director of Morgenroete was outside enjoying the nice day when he saw the giant light. The director got out his phone and called his assistant.

"Hello sir. What is it that you need?"

"I want you to get me a team together because I'm going to space to check something out. I also want you to tell Mr. Athha I will be gone for a few days and if he wants to reach me he knows how to.

"Yes sir I will get right on it.

He hangs the phone up and looks up to the sky. "God I hope this isn't a waste of time I was hoping to spend time with my grandson and daughter in-law."

XXX

As he arrived at the mass driver that will launch him up to space he saw his senior engineer Erica Simmons which was also his daughter in-law.

"Hello Erica how are you and Ryuta doing?"

"We are doing good Mr. Simmons. What about you?

"What have I told you Erica you don't need to call me that. When you married my son I told you to call me your father. We are family especially after my son died. After all you two are the only ones I have left that I can call my family. So I take it you are here to come with me to see why I would take off like I am huh?"

"You know me to well in that aspect. So can I come along?" Erica asked with a pleading look.

"I wouldn't have anyone else at the moment we should be back by tonight so you will still be able to tuck Ryuta in." Simmons said with a smile.

They just started laughing as they got on the shuttle to head to the area where Mr. Simmons saw the bright light. Within a couple of hours they arrived to the area, but what they saw frightened them to the cores of their beings. Everywhere they looked they saw debris all they could wonder was how many people could have died.

"What the hell happened here?" Erica asked in a low trembling voice.

"I have no idea Erica, but rest assured we will find out and we might even be able to get some new technology out of this to help Orb."

After a few hours of searching everyone was thankful they didn't find any bodies, but what they did find in the middle shocked them.

"Father what are those two suits?" Erica asked in disbelieve.

"I don't know, but what I do want to know is why we didn't pick them up on radar?" Simmons said with a serious face.

"What do you mean they aren't showing up on radar? That's impossible!"

"Yes. I know it should be also plus I have never seen weapons like they have either. Tell the crew to bring them aboard, and get a security detail with them just in case the pilots are still alive."

"Yes sir right away father."

After a couple of hours loading the suits and a few incidents they were able to get them aboard the ship. Mr. Simmons and Erica were in the hanger admiring the two suits with some life scanners to see if anyone was alive.

"Father we are picking up to life signs there is one in each suit." Erica said with a little bit of happiness.

"That is good maybe we can get some answers. Because no matter how I look at these two suits no one I know can make these without me knowing or rumors going around."

"Erica see if you can locate, and open the cockpits. Will you while I go get some medical incase we need it."

It took Erica about 30 minutes to locate the cockpit on Epyon and about 20 for Wing Zero.

"There are keypads that need a code to get in. How do you want me to proceed father?"

"Hack the locks there is no telling if they need help or not."

"Yes sir, but it will take a while."

"That is fine we have a few days before we have to report in to Athha." Simmons was saying while walking away heading towards his room to rest for a couple of hours.

After a couple of tries along with an hour and a half of trying to get into the mobile suits Erica wasn't making no progress. "**WHY WON'T THESE DAMN THINGS OPEN?** Every time it gets close to opening it the codes seem to be rewritten so no one but the pilots can open it." She was about to try again until she heard the door open to the hanger. When she looked over it was Mr. Simmons coming towards her to probably see how it is going.

"So Erica my dear how were the pilots when you got them out and what are the systems like?"

"IT'S NOT!" Erica snapped.

"Whoa now, calm down and tell me what is going on maybe I can help two heads are better than one."

"Every time I get close to getting the code it changes on me no matter how many times with different algorithms. It's really starting to piss me off."

"Well have you tried to cut them out with a laser?"

"Yes we have, and we can't even make a scratch in the armor. Whatever this is made out of I have never seen it in my life nor have I even heard of anything coming close to this." Erica said. A little disappointed that there is something that has the best of her.

"Well can you access any of the systems to see what information you can get us to work with?"

"I can try but if I can't even get into the cockpit I very doubt I can get into any of the systems." After a 3 hours she had finally accessed one of the systems, but for some reason the information she was looking at seemed to be altered she could swear words was disappearing while changing to something else.

"You there go get Mr. Simmons right now tell him I have made a break though, and hurry."

All he did was salute and ran to get the director, after he arrived calmed himself and knocked on the door. When he heard the ok to come in he did so.

"So what is it that you need of me?"

"It's Erica sir. She was able to access one of the system files." That was all he was able to say; because, the next thing he knew the director ran right past him running towards the hanger.

Mr. Simmons was running through each corridor trying to reach the hanger to see what Erica was able to uncover. When he was able to reach the hanger door and opened it he yelled "**ERICA WHAT SYSTEM WERE YOU ABLE TO ACCESS**?"

"I have found out the pilots conditions which it seems they are in a sort of deep freeze and are asleep. I have also found out a little about the suits and some others, but when I first saw some of the information I could have sworn it said something else; however that is impossible for something like that to happen."

"Yes. Normally it would be impossible, but with what we have here it might not be. I mean take a look at these two suits. How do you think they were made? Who made them? Those are the questions I am hoping we can answer, and if what you say is true about the pilots being in some sort of deep freeze when they awaken they might be able to answer these questions."

"But Father what if they never wake up, or if they do they are hostile towards us?"

"We will find out later but first I want everything you have been able to access on my desk we will figure more out later. Plus we might be busy later while you was working the Alliance contacted me about a job, and that information that you have might just help complete what they want."

She turned to him and looked at him like he grew a second head all she could say was "Yes Sir." However all she was thinking "_You can't be thinking of building something for the Alliance, but if I know you well enough it is a challenge you can't pass up even if you should. I have a feeling this will bite us in the ass later._"

After they got back to Orb Mr. Athha wanted to know what they found, but when they told them what they found and how the Alliance wanted help ending the war against ZAFT. The answer they were to get was expected to a certain degree, but to say Uzumi Athha was furious was an understatement.

"Simmons if you want to help them then leave Orb, and never return. You know our nations decree on war I will not put our nation in a war that is idiotic and will only end up hurting more people."

"That is fine with me sir. It was nice knowing you sir, but I have a feeling we will never see each other again." As he said that he turned around prepared to leave his home and family with a few tears dropping from his old face.

After a few days of gathering his personal items and research material along with sneaking out the two suits they found recently. He headed towards Heliopolis where he will build the five suits the Alliance wants to their specifications. He was looking over the notes of what the Alliance sent "_Let's see here they want one for close range, one the disappears from sight that one might be hard, one for long range, one that can transform, and one that can do everything. They really have a tall order it might not have been possible if we didn't have the new information from the two suits._"

XXX

Eight months after the construction of the five suits for the Alliance and the destruction of Heliopolis from both the contribution of ZAFT and the pilot of the Strike Gundam when he fired the Hyper Impulse Cannon. The only thing no one knew about was the two suits that was responsible for the 5 G-Units was aboard in a separate hanger that only the acting captain is able to access.

The Archangel was making its way towards the Earth with the 8th Fleet holding off ZAFT; however, the Duel Gundam was able to get a good shot off and hit the Archangel. However this one shot would forever change the outcome of this war; because, he had awoken the sleeping giants that will become legends once again.

"Murrue Tai-Cho we were hit near the hanger thankfully everyone is accounted for"

"On which side Tonomura?" Murrue looked like she was about to have a heart attack. She was dreading the answer if it came to the behind the hanger.

"Behind the hanger Ma'am. Why do you ask is there something special there?"

Murrue was able to keep her calm look and by saying "It's nothing you need to worry about." However on the inside she was panicking she knew what was in there since the file from the previous captain; before, he died she couldn't believe that Orb helped built the five G-Units with information obtained by two other unknowns.

XXX

Down in the hanger bay the two Gundams awakened, while starting the waking process for the two pilots inside. After about 15 minutes the two pilots started coming round.

XXX

Back outside in space the 8th Fleet was destroyed by ZAFT and the Strike was defending the Archangel while it was starting its decent fighting off the Yzak. Meanwhile before the lead ship was destroyed they released a shuttle full of civilians.

XXX

While all the fighting was going on with the strike holding off Yzak in the Duel. The two AC pilots were starting to wake up. "What happened to me? Heero asked while trying to move his stiff body. "Why does my body feel so stiff?" Zechs was also feeling the same way with his body. After a few minutes' hands and neck he was able to get his outside cameras on, and noticed the Wing Zero lying next to his suit. Zechs decided to try and contact Heero and see if he knows what is going.

"Heero can you hear me?"

Heero came on the screen with his usual blank look and said "What happened to us? I can tell a battle is going on from the radar, and there are all suits along with ships that I have never seen before."

"Yes. I was also find it strange even when listing in on the channels they are using it makes no sense cause the only two fractions are fighting one they call the Earth Alliance the other is called ZAFT. According to some of the feeds I am listing to they are saying something about a legged ship heading for Earth. So let's put our differences behind us for now." Zechs said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm heading out Zechs. I have a feeling we will be dragged into this even." Before Heero could continue Zechs got his machine to stand up before tearing open the hole where they were hit earlier. After Zechs launched into the blackness of space to figure out what is going on while Heero just had Wing Zero stand up, and started to head out into space as well.

XXX

Throughout the entire everyone felt and heard the, creaking and moaning of the hull. Everyone on the bridge had alerts going off.

"What the hell is going on?" Natarle asked yelling at the tops of her lungs.

"No idea Ma'am nothing is on radar and nothing hit us."

All Murrue could do is curse her luck for them not being in a better position. All she could hope for is them not being hostile against them. All because Orb was never able to get the information on the suits themselves all they were able to get is information on was the design of the weapons and how the suits moved.

XXX

Zechs just tore his way out of the ship he was in and was now looking at a battlefield. When he shuttle flew in between two mobile suits. Zechs then noticed that one of them started aiming at the shuttle, and the other started racing towards the shuttle to protect it. However Zechs knew the pilot wouldn't make it because of the output of the suits thrusters. Zechs ended up deciding he didn't want to view another slaughter of soldiers surrendering; after, what Zechs witnessed from Alex and Meuller's doings at the Mogadishu base. So he pushed Epyon's thrusters as far as he was able.

As Kira was pushing his thrusters to the red line he knew his suit was too slow that he wouldn't make it, but if he did it would be at the last possible second. As he was reaching the shuttle so was the beam rifle blast; however, he saw something fly right past him towards the shuttle at such high speeds. His thoughts went through every battle he has gone into so far and nothing he knew of could move that fast.

Yzak was laughing waiting for the blast that would consume the shuttle of Alliance cowards that was running from the fight, and interfered with his revenge against the pilot of the Strike. He was waiting for the final moments when the shuttle would be no more. That was until he saw a unknown racing towards. Yzak was confident that it was nothing more than a mobile armor, but he was sadly mistaken when he pulled up his system to see what it said suit was. To say Yzak was shocked was an understatement. The only information that was pulled up was the size of said suit along with the name Unknown Beta.

By the time any of them realized the Unknown suit was able to get to the shuttle and block the beam shot from consuming the innocent lives aboard. Zechs still had the emergency channel open from the AC universe he heard a pilot say thank you multiple times to whoever was it was that saved them.

"Thank you. Thank you whoever you are you just saved a lot of innocent civilians."

XXX

As Kira and Yzak were having their battle the Archangel was already starting their descent towards the Earth's Atmosphere getting ready to deploy the final stages and land inside of the Alliance's control regions.

"Mu La Flaga, Ensign Yamato get back to the Archangel we are now starting our descent." Natarle Barked out.

"Yes Ma'am." Mu answered. Once Mu was able to get close enough to the Archangel he fired a grappler line into the top portion of the hull and reeled his mobile armor too safety. However Kira was too far away to make it back to the Archangel. Gravity was already starting to pull him down along with the Pilot of the Duel.

"Helmsman Neumann take us over to pick up the Strike" Murrue yelled.

"But what about landing at Alliance headquarters in Alaska Murrue Tai-Cho?" Neumann asked

"It won't matter if ZAFT has control of all the G-Units. The Strike is the only one that can fight against the other ones and ZAFT's other suits right now." Murrue said

XXX

Back over where the Strike, the Duel, and Epyon. Zechs was flying above protecting the shuttle while watching the two unknown's suits start fighting it out again. As the fighting intensified the two of them kept heading deeper inside of the atmosphere. As Zechs was watching the fight Heero contacted him to see if he has found anything out.

"Zechs what have you been able to find out from watching the fights?" Heero asked with his famous monotone voice.

"Only that one side keeps saying that the dirty naturals don't deserve to live, and they are using suits I have never seen before."

"I have noticed that Zechs along with that none of their suits is above the capability of a Torus mobile doll, but they all have heat signatures."

"So where ever we are it is safe to conclude that we are no longer home." Zechs said with a heavy heart.

"Hmm… It seems that those two suits are done fighting. One of them is free falling at the moment while the other one is trying to correct its reentry. It also seems that the ship we tore our way out of is trying to recover the one that has the same color scheme as mine." Heero was cracking a smile as he sad this.

"Let's follow them down Heero and find out what is going on, and just to let you know I still don't trust you right now. However at this moment you are the only one that I know I am going to leave it at that Heero."

XXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes

Sorry for this long wait a lot of shit happened and I promise there will be some action in the next chapter. Sightbent also helped a lot when he edited half of the chapter for me thank you  
very much for that again.

As Heero and Zechs followed the ship through the atmosphere the new mobile suit in free fall was able to right itself, and somehow managed to land itself atop the Archangels hanger. After it landed the two took note that it starting to lose its color, a fact which both of the Gundam pilots would inquire about later.

Flipping his communication on, Heero stated, "Zechs, it seems like we're heading towards Africa."

"I can see that Heero. What I want is…" However before Zechs could finish his statement Heero interrupted him, saying the ship they are following had landed in between some sand dune, and was trying to get into contact with them on emergency broadcast channels.

"I repeat, my name is Murrue Ramius, I am the acting captain of the Archangel and I'm requesting to speak to one of the two mobile suit pilots."

"You can talk to them Milliardo, you have better skills at that than I do," Heero said with a little crack of a smile spreading across his face.

Zechs turned on his communication screen, broadcasting his face and answered to the captain's request. "This is Zechs Merquise, pilot of the mobile suit OZ-13MS Epyon."

What everyone on the bridge saw displayed on the forward screen shocked them. The image of Zechs, his long blond hair and piercing light blue eyes, were more striking than they had expected from a pilot. Once Murrue was able to shake herself from her shock she finally found the words to respond. "Why don't we talk in person Mr. Merquise? That way we'll have a little more privacy, so I can tell you what I know about your situation."

"That'll be fine. However, I do request that it be done outside. That way your ship can still watch us along with my companion in the other suit. That way, no one will try to take advantage of the situation," Zechs stated, hoping she saw the reason behind his suggestion.

"That is acceptable. My only request that you also come unarmed," Murrue stated.

XXX

Inside of the Archangel Kira was rushed to medical bay after falling out of his suit due to his high fever. After the doctors examination he came to the conclusion that he would be fine after some rest. Once he was finished the doctor left the medical bay to get something to eat in the mess hall, leaving Flay to watch over Kira. While she watched his fevered sleep she tried to decide what method was best for her to get her revenge. Her thoughts were between choices. "I could get him wrapped around my finger and have him die fighting to protect me, while fighting against his own kind… or I could just out right kill him now."

XXX

On the other side of the ship Murrue was starting to make her way outside to speak with Zechs; however, both Natarle and Mu were making their opinion known that she was making a mistake.

"Why can't you understand, Murrue? If you do this they'll be in a position either kill you or take you captive," Mu said, stressing the word captive so she'd give it more consideration.

"For once I have to agree with Lieutenant Flaga here," Natarle stated. "Think about it Ramius Tai-Cho. What if they are coordinators, or they just want to take over this ship with you as their hostage, or just out right kill you, then us?"

"Listen, both of you. I know and understand what you two are trying to say; however, there is something that both of you need to know. The reason why I agreed to this is that the mobile suits they're piloting are the reason we have the G-Units in the first place. Now if you will excuse me, I need to talk to them. Oh please tell Murdoch to fix the giant hole we have in the back of the ship."

Leaving, Murrue left Mu and Natarle standing there with both of their faces frozen in surprise.

XXX

As Murrue Ramius made her way out of the Archangel she found Zechs waiting about fifty yards away from the ship with Heero waiting inside the Wing Zero. It took a bit of work to make it the short distance across the desert sand, but despite her struggle to stay upright on the shifting surface she greeted Zechs with as much grace as an officer as she could.

"Hello there Miss Ramius, it's a pleasure to meet you in person," Zechs greeted her in a friendly tone coupled with a small bow.

Murrue was so taken aback by how he acted that all she could manage was a simply bow before she moved right into her explanation. "The pleasure is mine as well Mr. Merquise. Now I know you have questions, and…" however before she could continue the wind started to pick up. Slowly at first, but it kept increasing with each passing second. Faced with the abrasive wind Murrue considered the idea that it would be best not to get caught in when it got worse, so she decided to invite them aboard the Archangel to continue their talk. "I know that the both of you do not trust me, and I am inclined to do the same with you two; however, I know none of us want to get stuck outside in this. So why don't we continue this inside of my ship?"

Zechs looked at her for a few seconds, trying to see if there were any other motives behind her suggestion, but he was unable to find any. "I would be delighted to join you as long as we can bring our suits aboard, but be aware that our suits self-detention devices will be armed. That way if any of you try to cross us or try to take our suits, you will die as well."

Murrue's eyes fought to grow wide enough to express her complete shock, but the act proved too difficult in the sand soaked gales blowing into her face. They were willing to go to unbelievable extremes to make sure no one was able to get their hands on their suits. However, staring wide-eyed at the man couldn't help her wrap her mind around why they were so protective of the two mobile suits, so abandoning trying to understand their motives she finally spoke up, "That… is fine… Now let's head inside before it gets any worse out here."

As Murrue started walking back to the Archangel to tell them to open the hanger doors for the two suits Zechs went back to his suit.

When Zechs got back in the pilot seat he opened a line to Heero. "Heero we are heading inside of the ship to continue this discussion you will be with me. However before we get out of our suits we are going to arm the self-detonation devices."

"Mine is already armed for anyone who tries to open the cockpit without passcode first Zechs. Zero will never fall into someone else's hands I will make sure of that."

XXX

Over at the Gibraltar base Yzak and Dearka had just landed. Yzak was fuming not only did the Strike get away, but some new suit which he had never seen before had protected a bunch of cowardly soldiers running from a battle.

"**I CANT BELIEVE THE STRIKE GOT AWAY!**" screamed Yzak while almost punching a hole through his locker.

"Calm down Yzak we can get the Strike later, but what I want to know where the hell that red suit came from."

"You and me both Dearka, when it showed up I scanned to see what the alliance had brought to the fight; however, all I got was everything saying unknown like the alliance doesn't even know what they built."

"Well they are Naturals." Dearka said. "However I don't think they were that idiotic if they built the thing. I bet Orb built them for themselves, and never got to program any info in for the Alliance."

Before anyone could say another word the base commander ordered for Yzak and Dearka to come to the communications room to speak with Rau Le Creuset about their orders.

When they arrived they saw Rau waiting for them, and before anyone could say or do anything Rau stated saying "Your team mates will be joining you in a few days. When they arrive you are to attack the legged ship if they make it out of Waltfeld's area of Africa. Also…"

XXX

As the sand storm started picking up Waltfeld and his lieutenant Martin arrived atop of a sand dune overlooking where the Archangel landed. Waltfeld was in deep thought about how the legged ship was lucky enough to get away from everything that ZAFT has thrown at them, and now there are rumors about two new suits that the G-Units has information on them but they only had height and weight among a few other things.

"So Sir what are we going to do about the legged ship?"

"Don't know yet Martin. The only thing we have to go on is that they do have control of the Strike, and that it can change its weapons during battle, and that it has been able to hold off everything we have thrown at it. Then there are some new rumors going around about a new suit that one of Creuset members saw, and some images of another one that followed the legged ship down through the atmosphere."

"Well with this sandstorm raging we are left in the dark about what they are doing, but they are also in the same boat as we are Commander Waltfeld. So what are your orders?"

"I want as many BuCUE's, attack choppers along with the Lesseps to be on standby and ready to attack after the sandstorm is over."

XXX

A few minutes before Waltfeld showed up Zechs and Heero just got done loading their suits inside of the now Identified ship call Archangel. Down inside of the hanger Murrue, Natarle, and Mu was waiting for the pilots to power down their suits and step out of the machines. After a minute the cockpits opened up reviling the one who introduced himself as Zechs. While in the other suit was a teenage boy with dark brown hair with eyes the color of a deep ocean blue.

XXX

A minute before they opened their cockpit up. The two people inside of the cockpits of the two machines they were discussing what measures they were going to use to make sure no one tried to take their machines.

"Hey Zechs don't forget to lock down you're your cockpit once you get out. We don't need someone trying to find out what these suits can do, or try piloting them."

"I know that Heero you're making it sound like I am fresh out of flight school." Zechs said shaking his head in disbelieve.

XXX

As the two pilots lowered themselves they looked around and noticed that one of the suits they saw in space didn't have any color and was a dull gray of a color. As their feet hit the floor they walked over to Murrue, and her company of officers along with some security personal.

"Welcome aboard the Archangel which is the first of her kind in the Earth Alliance Military." Murrue said happily welcoming the two pilots.

"It is an honor to be here. Now I hate to cut these introductions short, but I am sure you have questions." However before Zechs could continue Mu interrupted him by asking "How come your two suits haven't been powered down, and who is your friend next to you?"

Before Zechs could answer Herro started speaking by saying. "My name is Heero Yuy pilot of the Gundam XXXG-00W0 Wing Zero, and our suits are powered down; however, we have armed the self-detonation devices. If anyone of you tries to take our suits or try to take information from them they will be responsible for killing everyone here."

Everyone within hearing distance was shaken to their very core to hear that they would go that far to keep their suits in the passion along with whatever information they might contain. Natarle was about to say something but Murrue stopped her by saying "That is fine. Now let's go somewhere more private to discuss certain things."

"Let's get this under way then." Zechs said in a polite manner.

After a few minutes Murrue, Mu, Natarle, Zechs, and Heero arrived at a conference room. After they all got seated Murrue spoke up "Now since we don't know much about you; however we do know when you arrived above the Earth from the report I have right here. After you get done we will try and answer any questions you two might have."

Murrue handed over the file that the previous captain had gotten from the old director of the Morgenroete which belongs to orb, and reminded them this is not a official record.

Heero and Zechs looked over the file the first one stated. '_July 8__th__ year C.E. 71 I was outside in the country side of orb where I was enjoying the day. However when I looked up towards the sky a blinding light caught my eye. Within a couple of hours I already had a team together consisting of the brightest minds that naturals and coordinators within orb including my daughter in-law Erica Simmons. We arrived to find large amounts of debris everywhere, and once we started to look around we found it to be from an unknown origin. Once we got further inside of the field of destruction we two suits, and the only thing any of us could say at the point was extraordinary. It took us quite a few hours to load the suits, and to me they just emanated power. We used what information we could get to create the G-Units for the Alliance. My daughter in-laws report follows after this page._' Signed Robert W. Simmons

"Well at least we know what date we arrived here." Heero said.

"Indeed Heero. What is todays date Miss Ramius?"

"It is February 14th."

"So we were somewhat asleep for 7 months. That now explains the stiffness we experienced." Zechs said in a somewhat quiet tone.

Heero was already looking at the next document. '_July 8__th__ after we got the new machines on board I was asked to find out if the pilots were still alive. Once we were able to identify that there were pilots inside of the machines, but were somehow in a cryogenic sleep. After I told my father in-law he ordered me to locate and open the cockpits. It took me close to a hour to find both of the cockpits, and once located I tried to open them. However every time I got close it seemed to be rewritten so no one could gain entry except for the pilots, and to be honest it started to make me mad. We even tried using our most powerful lasers to cut them open but it didn't even leave a scratch on the unknown metal. Eventually I was able to hack into one of the systems but even that seemed to be changed and rewritten before my eyes. We were able to gain a little information that helped my father in-law build something's for the Alliance which I disagree with. He should have listened to Mr. Athha I knew this would end up biting us in the ass._'

Zechs and Heero were impressed that someone was able to gain access to even one of their systems. Zechs started to look up and put the files away and said "That answers some questions." Murrue and the others look relieved to hear that. "However that doesn't mean we trust you we want the history that has happened for the past 20 years. Then we will see if we will fight for you or leave, but before that are there any questions you want to ask?"

Murrue wasn't shocked to hear they still didn't trust them, but at least they were willing to answer some questions. "Are you a threat to my crew, and if it comes down to it will you help us?"

"No we are not a threat we don't hurt or kill for the fun of it. We only fight to defend ourselves. Now for your other question we don't know yet we need more information."

"Understandable we will leave you two alone here to read over the history of the last 20 years; however, there will be a guard posted outside." After the others left Heero and Zechs looked over the information they were given, and both were disgusted with what the Alliance did. The Saint Valentines incident was a nuclear attack on a civilian colony which was only producing food for others.

Zechs just held his head looking over everything the Alliance and what ZAFT has done. "Heero both of these factions are worse than OZ and the Earths Alliance."

"I agree with you Zechs. This is almost what happened with our original mission Operation Meteor. Expect for the Earth being the target it was the people of space."

Zechs could only nod in an agreement. "Neither of them are in the right, and both extremist's parties are high in the military to take charge like it is with ZAFT. While the Alliance extremist is in charge of the military which means the alliance would never stop till they accomplish their goals."

XXX

About a midnight Kira finally woke up to see Flay watching over him.

"Kira your finally awake I am so glad. We thought you were going to be out much longer, but it seems we were wrong." Flay said happily

Kira looked up to hear seeing her smile made him happy then he remembered what happened when he was fighting the Duel up in space. "Flay where is Ramius Tai-Cho?"

"I believe is down in the hanger bay looking over two suits that are responsible for the creation of the suit you pilot and protect and everyone." Flay said with a smile but her thoughts were far darker '_Yes I will get you to fight your own kind till you die for letting my father die you coordinator scum._'

"Thanks Flay you're a good friend." As Kira got up struggling to keep on his feet as soon as he reached the door flay grabbed his arm and kissed him.

XXX

Down in the hanger bay everyone couldn't help but stare at the two new suits, and wanted nothing more than to look at the machines weapons and capabilities. However because of what that Heero person said stopped them from trying anything like that. Kira finally was able to make it to the hanger after Flay got done kissing him saying see will see him later. After looking around he Saw Murrue looking up at two different suits one of which he saw save the shuttle, and wondered why they still had their color he would ask the captain about it later.

Kira was about to yell out to the captain when he noticed someone run up to her. After a few seconds he noticed her starting to leave and decided to wait for her to come up to talk to her. Once she started walking towards where the new pilots are she noticed Kira was waiting for her.

"Kira I am glad to see you're awake. So what are you doing waiting down here for? You should be resting."

"I heard that the one who saved the shuttle that I couldn't get to in time was here."

"Yes he is along with his friend that pilots the other suit. He called it Wing Zero, and I am on my way to go see them right now they just got down looking some things over."

"Do you mind if I meet them also?" Kira asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"No I don't mind at all Kira."

As the two of them made their way to the conference room where Heero and Zechs was in they both saw Natarle, and Mu waiting for them at the entrance. As Murrue nodded to both of them they went inside to see both of them setting looking over a computer.

Murrue looked at them and wondered if they would help them or not. "So have you two decided to help us, and do you have any other questions?"

Zechs just looked up with a cold stare and asked "What do you all think of coordinators as a whole?"

Everyone was shocked to hear that as his first question, but none of them hated the coordinators. Trust though was another question all together. Natarle spoke up "No none of us hate them, and even though he is in the room I find it a mistake to let him pilot the suit we have."

Murrue was disappointed and furious at the same time he has protected everyone one this ship. "Lieutenant that is out of line he has protected everyone here." Before she could say another word Zechs spoke up interrupting her "Well we have come to a decision then." He let his words linger a few seconds before continuing "We will help out till we get near the country of Orb, but after that you are all one your own."

XXX

"Commander Waltfeld the Lesseps is awaiting your order to attack."

"Good Martin we will attack them tomorrow as test of sorts. I will wait to attack them to see if they can fend of this attack."

XXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes

Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I just want to ask is. Can I please have some reviews? Oh and if anyone is interested in helping me write the action scenes when the Gundams and others fight please give me a PM and we will talk. enjoy.

After a minute or two Murrue and the others stood there getting over their shock that the two of the pilots said they would help them. Natarle spoke up "I have two questions would you take a blood test to confirm if you are naturals or coordinators, and where do you come from?"

"We are naturals. We have never even heard of them till now, but if it will make you fill better we will, and for your other question we don't trust you enough to answer that one."

After a few more hours of talking while getting items straightened out. Heero and Zechs were escorted to their room they will be staying in.

XXX

When Kira got back to his room he noticed someone was waiting for him in the dark. When he turned the light on he saw Flay was setting on his bed with nothing but a towel around her.

Kira was shocked and blushing horribly red and asked "Flay why are you here like that?"

"Well to spend some time with you I do love you after all." She said with the sweetest smile she could muster. However her thoughts were completely different '_I will get you wrapped around my finger. So you will fight and die fighting for not protecting my daddy you dirty coordinator._'

"Flay you shouldn't be here what about Sai? I thought you loved him."

"Well since my daddy died my arranged marriage will be stopped, and I always had feelings for you I am just acting on them now." Kira tried to talk her into leaving, but it fell on deaf ears as she moved in to kiss him. After that he didn't care anymore.

XXX

Early next morning Heero was down in the hanger looking over Wing Zero to make sure it had all the armaments. He noticed his chain guns are low on ammo so it left his main buster rifle, and his beam saber. Which he thought was more than enough for now. Just as he was about to climb out of his suit an alarm went off along with a voice he didn't recognize calling all pilots to man their machines ZAFT inbound.

XXX

Kira was rushing to get dressed from last night's fun with Flay. Flay saw him rushing while she had a smile on her face. Before Kira left the room she said "Please come back soon Kira I will be waiting for you." After Kira ran out of the room Flay started cracking up laughing while saying in a load voice "Soon Kira you will die fighting under my control for letting my daddy die."

Zechs was walking by the room on his way to the hanger bay when he heard the outburst. All he did was shake his head in a disappointing fashion.

XXX

Down in the hanger Kira arrived at the same time Mu, and Zechs right behind them. Mu was hopeful that the new jets they got would operate properly since he is going to be piloting them for a while. Kira was already in the Strike moving towards the Catapult.

Miriallia had just patched the Strike though to her console to tell him he will be launching in a few minutes. However Kira had different ideas. "I want to launch now." He demanded.

Natarle was about to yell at him for his misconduct about talking to his superiors, but Zechs came over the communication line. "Calm down Mr. Yamato. When you're in a rush or angry you will only succeed in helping the enemy in their endeavors for making mistakes. This could cost some people their lives."

"I don't care. They won't get close enough to hurt the people I care about again." Kira said. Kira's thoughts; however, were more along the line of making sure that nothing happened to Flay. He swore after what happened to Flays family he wouldn't let it happen again if he could help it.

"Listen here Ensign Yamato. If it wasn't for the enemy attacking right now, and if we had another pilot of the Strike we would take you off of piloting till you learned to follow orders. Natarle said with an edge in her voice. "Now you will launch, but if you talk like that again to us I will keep you from piloting. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD MR. YAMATO?" When the line was cut between the two Natarle started getting the variant's and anti-air ready for the coming battle.

XXX

Far off in the distance stood three people one female and two males the female was wearing a green vest along with green baggy pants. She was pretty young in her teenage years. The other two males was quiet older. The taller one was wearing a black tank top shirt with dark green pants. While the shorter one wore a standard desert cloths.

"Sahib they are about to be attacked by the Desert Tiger we should help them." The girl asked while she looked at the shorter man.

"And why should we do that Cagalli?" Sahib answered.

"Because they might be able to help us get rid of the Waltfeld for us." Was her reasoning but she looked towards the other man who also knew the true reason why.

"I agree with her Sahib it could be beneficial for us getting rid of ZAFT around here."

"Fine Kisaka we will." Sahib said with his had hanging down.

XXX

"Martin I want you to hold back most of the forces, and just send in the Lesseps along with about 15 BuCUE's along with about 30 attack choppers. If they can survive that we will attack them again with everything we can, but that is when they start to move out of the territory."

"Yes sir."

XXX

The Strike just launched with the launcher pack with the sky grasper starting to launch right behind him.

"Hey kid make sure you don't get distracted from what I hear they are sending quite a few at us."

"Yes sir" Kira said in a low voice

XXX

Back in the hanger Heero and Zechs was having a discussion about who would handle what along with what Zechs overheard, and on how to get back home.

"Heero I want you to take care of any long range people; because of your rifle and your chain guns. Oh be sure to watch out for the pilot of the other suit I think he is being used."

"I didn't want to use my rifle Zechs, but I have a feeling I will need to use it today. However why would I need to watch out for the other pilot? Oh and Zechs it's like you said I think we are stuck here also. Every time I look into it with Zero it would work, but kill us or it doesn't work and our suits are ripped apart."

Zechs was about to reply when the same girls voice that neither Heero nor Zechs knew saying they can move towards the catapult to launch. Heero replied by saying "Just open up the hanger door we will launch from there."

XXX

Up in the bridge Miriallia was shocked to hear that they didn't need the catapult to launch their suits.

"Um captain Heero just said to open up the hanger doors they can launch from there."

Everyone was a little surprised to hear that but none the less gave the ok to open the hanger doors, and sure enough within seconds of it opening the two suits flew out at high speeds.

XXX

"Don't take too long Zechs." Heero said while looking at Zechs on his monitor. All Zechs did was turn his off cutting the line.

Zechs was flying towards the Strike, and was laughing a little because of the pilot not taking anything in the desert into account like the sand, and the heat plus he chose the wrong load out for these types of suits.

As Kira was trying to dodge the BuCUE's that was rushing him with beam sabers in their mouth. All he could manage to do was use his thrusters to barely miss the strikes, and missiles from attack choppers that were aimed towards him, and every time he landed his suit kept slipping in the sand. Kira was finally able while in the air get his suit under control for desert conditions just as Zechs landed next to him.

As soon as Kira tried to say something to Zechs he took off again charging two BuCUE's that was weaving in and out of each other to try and confuse their enemies. Once one of them got close enough Zechs wrapped his heat rod around the middle of its body, and slung it into the other one making both of them explode. Kira could only look on in awe at what he witnessed, and how fast he was able to eliminate two suits. Kira was about to follow him until a suit came over a sand dune trying to cut the Strike in half; however, Kira was able to pull up his beam weapon in time and let a shot rip right down the middle of the suit killing the pilot instantaneously.

XXX

Off in the distance Waltfeld looked on in surprise to see the new suit that Creuset's team member saw. It looked like it was covered in blood to him, and gave off the vibe it should be feared, but also respected for its elegance. However there was another he didn't know about and it was mostly white from what he could see, and it was decimating the attack choppers left and right with a beam saber along with its shield.

"Martin tell the captain on the Lesseps to fire the main cannon at the legged ship. The new suits are stronger then we realized, and it's good that I didn't go out there with our forces just yet."

XXX

Up in the air Mu was watching a spectacle of what the new pilot he met in his machine, and to be honest he was a little disappointed that he kept taking most of the targets as Mu has only been able to shoot down 4 choppers.

XXX

In the cockpit of the Wing Zero Heero and Zechs was having a conversation about how inefficient these people weapons were.

"Heero these people would never be able to stand against anything above a Taurus space suit."

"So far I would agree with you, but enough talking I have something building up enough energy that would almost match my first suits buster rifle."

XXX

The Lesseps just fired their main cannon towards the Archangel. While Sai was on the radar watching for enemy inbounds, and other weaponry fire with minimal range right now. "**CAPTAIN WE HAVE A ENERGY SORUCE HEADING OUR WAY!**" Sai yelled out in panic.

"**HELMSMEN GET US OUT OF HERE.**" Natarle barked out.

"**TO LATE TEN SECONDS TILL IMPACT.**" Sai screamed in horror.

XXX

Everyone on the Lesseps held their breath they were finally going to be able to sink that dammed legged ship that has cost so many hardships for ZAFT. While everyone on the bridge of Archangel tried everything, but the engines were nowhere near fast as it was in space. They all thought of the loved ones they would never see again. However there was one thing no one was able to conceive, and that was one of the two unknown suits moving into the firing line of the blast. Within mere seconds of arriving where the beam was going to cut though the Wing Zero moved its shield to block the blast. Upon impact time seemed to freeze for everyone.

XXX

Over where the rebels were about to make their move to help the legged ship Cagalli and Kisaka saw something they never thought would see again, or at the very least up and moving around as they called them Alpha and Beta.

"Kisaka if they are up and moving that can only mean two things." Cagalli said a little worried.

"Yes one of the options is which isn't good is the Alliance was able to get someone to open them. While they found someone skilled enough to pilot them, or the idea I prefer is pilots who was in the machines finally awoke from their slumber.

"Let's get down there." Cagalli said.

Right when they were moving out they saw what the White mobile suit did by taking the energy blast.

XXX

Waltfeld was watching and recording all of what transpired so far in the battle to see about what forces he would need to bring in. however when he saw one of the unknowns rush in to save the legged ship he was shocked, and saddened by the loss of life they have had during this battle along with a more than likely powerful machine.

XXX

Once the blast cleared most everyone thought they would see nothing but the morning sky with scraps of metal littering the sand of the desert, but still flying in the air without a single scratch showing on his suits amour. Everyone but Heero and Zechs knew what was going to happen, and everyone was shocked into total disbelieve.

XXX

'_Hmm… I need to take care of that if Zechs and I are to find a way of getting into Orb without a fight_.' Heero thought as he pushed his thrusters, and raced towards the origin of where the blast came from. It took close to a minute to arrive, but once he landed in front of the Lesseps there was no escape once he raised his twin buster rifle and aiming at the Lesseps, and charging it to 40% max power output, and fired destroying it while turning what sand that was in front of it to glass. After that while on an open channel Heero repeated a sentence he thought he would never say again "Those who have laid eyes on a Gundam shall not live to tell about it those were the orders I was given."

XXX

Waltfeld was notified by Martin as soon as the Lesseps was destroyed via its SOS signal be broadcasted. Waltfeld held his head in shame for losing some of his friends on that ship and said "Martin I want you to call a retreat to anyone still alive this day we have lost to many we can't lose any more people or friends."

Martin hung his head to hide his tears and responded "Yes Sir" with his voice crackling he said "All retreat I re… repeat all retreat."

XXX

Kira was still trying to defeat two BuCUE's that Zechs didn't destroy, and was giving Kira a hard time his power was running out fast from what he did in the beginning of the fight. However thankfully after seeing what the other pilot did the fighting stopped and they were retreating from them. They were the only ones to escape death that day with one chopper pilot.

XXX

The rebels arrived just in time to see of what remained of ZAFT forces in retreat and, watched as the suit they Knew the Alliance was in control of power down because of its power source was drained from the fighting while two other suits that only Cagalli and Kisaka knew about just landed next to it. The rebels drove up to the strike and shot a small communication cable towards so he could contact their commanding officers.

"I want to talk to your captain we have a deal that might interest them." The voice sounded like a man.

Kira contacted the bridge of the Archangel and patched the man though so he could talk. Murrue knew they would need help from the rebels they don't have the ammo nor the supplies to make it to Alliance controlled areas without the previsions. "This is the captain of the Archangel my name is Murrue Ramius. Who am I speaking to?"

"My name is Sahib and I am offering to sell you water for the desert after all without it you will never make it out of here. Now can we talk outside so we can get the details straightened out, and can you ask the pilots of those machines you have come out? We don't feel very safe at the moment even though one has no power."

"I understand and hope we can come to an understanding. However I don't have the ability to make the other two get out of their machines as I am not in the command of them, but I can ask them."

"That is good enough I suppose."

Once the communication was cut Natarle walked up to Murrue to tell her she shouldn't be doing this and it will be going into the report that goes to Alliance command once they reach Alaska. All Murrue thought was of how to keep the rest of her crew from dying on their way to Alaska.

XXX

After a few minutes of walking towards the hanger Murrue was preparing to meet Sahib and others outside with Mu and Natarle. Once they disembarked the Archangel they made their way to the meet them. Once they got there they noticed three people walking up from a jeep that pulled away from the Strike. Two of them were older males while one was a young female.

Sahib walked up and handed his hand out and said "My name is Sahib it is a pleasure to meet you in person umm…?" Murrue handed out her hand and shook his hand and replied "I am Murrue Ramius the captain of the Archangel."

"Now if you would be so kind as to have the pilots disembark their machines. So we are able to get these talked under way." Sahib said in a friendly tone.

"Like I said I can make one of them, but the other two are not under my command." Murrue said then continued by saying "Ensign Yamato please come down here. Mr. Yuy, Mr. Merquise would you also come down here so we would be able to get this negation over with"

XXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes

Hope you all enjoy this chapter as this will be the only one for a while because of my new job. Which I am only home on the weekends because; I drive for a trucking company. So expect slower updates but I will not stop writing this. And if anyone wants to try and write their version of this I don't care but please PM me if you do thanks.

Zechs and Heero were talking about what Heero did with his buster rifle. When they heard Murrue request that they come out of their machines. They both agreed to wait till the other pilot got out of his machine cause even though it didn't have its enhanced armor it could still move around. After Kira lowered himself to the ground and released his cable Heero along with Zechs lowered themselves, and started walking over to where the others were waiting. About half way there they saw a young girl run up to the Strikes pilot and slapped him while being able to hear her scream at him.

"**WHY ARE YOU PILOTING THAT SUIT YOU BAKA.**"

"Hey aren't you the boy that…" However before he could finish what he was going to say Cagalli tried to slap him, but this time Kira griped her wrist before she could hit him in the face again. "Why do you keep trying to slap me?"

"It's because I'm a girl you ASS." Cagalli yelled as she kicks him in the family jewel's only for him to fall to the ground rolling in pain holding him-self.

Heero and Zechs just continued walking past those two to where the others were waiting for them to arrive. So they would be able to get the negations started. Sahib spoke up by asking "Are these the two pilots that you were talking about Ms. Ramius?"

"Yes they are." Murrue answered. Before anyone could say anything else Kisaka spoke up "Would it be alright with you if I talked to the two pilots in private. While you discuss some of the water issues you will need to make it out of here with Sahib."

Everyone was a little on edge when he requested that, but he was right she needed what they had to offer among other necessities. "That is up to them." Murrue replied.

Zechs and Heero just looked at each other and nodded and motioned for him to follow them. Once they got far enough away Zechs spoke up "So why did you need to speak to us in private?"

"Well first of all I want to know if you are the original pilots of those suits, or are you part of the Alliance."

Zechs decided he would answer "We are the original pilots, but I don't see what this had warranted to talk to us in private."

"You were found above the Earth a while ago, and Orb was the ones to find you from the debris field." Zechs just put a smile on his face and said "Congrats you have our attention. So how were you able to find out all that?"

Kisaka just stood there and said "I am from Orb my full name and rank is Ledonir Kisaka Colonel of Orbs 21st airborne unit it's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Zechs Marquis pilot of Epyon, and this Heero Yuy pilot of Wing Zero. And as luck would have it we are on our way to Orb."

Kisaka couldn't believe his luck and just smiled and said "Well I guess… However before he could continue the young girl called out while running up to them. Once she got close she asked "So Kisaka is everything going to be ok?"

"Yes Cagalli everything is ok and say hello to the pilots of Alpha and Beta, or now known as the Epyon and Wing Zero."

XXX

Waltfeld was disappointed in himself for the loss of life. He lost a lot of friends last night, and what for to try and take out the legged ship along with a lone mobile suit. However he never expected to see the other suit the one they called Beta along with another one that no one was aware of. Someone knocked on his door interrupting his thoughts "Yes come in."

A beautiful young woman walked in wearing a blue dress with white short sleeves. Her name was Aisha, and she was Waltfeld's partner and lover. "What's wrong Andy?"

"These new suits that showed up out of nowhere is the problem. I don't think they can be beaten. Those new suits the one known as Beta just tore through the BuCUE's we sent out. Out of the 15 only two of them retuned, and they fought the Strike while the ones that fought Beta never came back. However I have never seen anything that comes close to the other one. Its power was incredible everything that went against was shot down in a matter of seconds along with the Lesseps. It even took a direct hit from the Lesseps main cannon, and it didn't even slow it down or damage it. Its beam rifle even cut right through it like it wasn't even there, and the sand beneath it turned to glass."

Aisha was shocked to hear what Andy just told her "Who could have made them it shouldn't be possible." Her Andy just looked at her with his head hanging and said "The Alliance made the G-Units with the help of Orb. Contact Creuset's team and have them go over every file they have inside of those suits."

XXX

At the base Yzak and Dearka are stationed at. They were discussing what they would do during the next attack on the legged ship. Until they heard someone knock on the door saying they have received a message from commander Waltfeld. Yzak was the first to read the message and just laughed at what happened "Hey Dearka come read this Waltfeld is actually asked us for some help along with a video of what we are supposed to look up and update.

"No way. I never thought he would ask for something. Let's see what the message says." Dearka said shocked while taking the massage from Yzak. "_I have had the displeasure of running into the suit which one of you identified. Along with another one I would like you to check and update any file your suits may contain about these two suits._"

Dearka was a little shocked to read that little message from the Desert Tiger. "So Yzak lets watch this so called video that he shot during the combat." "Yea sure why not." After the 10 minutes of footage both couldn't believe what they saw. "It should be impossible for two machines to be that powerful." Dearka said with a little fear in his voice.

"We should notify home about this and send them the data on these two after we update them." Yzak said agreeing with what Dearka said.

XXX

The Archangel and everyone else were heading for the rebels hiding spot so they would be able to get negations under way for the supplies that they needed to get to Alaska. As they were moving the Archangel into place Heero lowered himself from his mobile suit. He soon saw Cagalli run up to him, and was trying to start a conversation with him. "So Heero what made you and Zechs decide to make your towards Orb? And how did both of you come into piloting both of those suits?"

Heero just turned to look at her then turned away continuing to walk and said "We both agreed that both sides aren't worth helping, and as for how we came to pilot those suits… You don't need to know." Once she heard that she was about to argue, and call him a few choice words. However she saw Zechs along with Kisaka walking towards them. "Hey Cagalli I want you to go see if anyone needs any help. I need to talk to these two alone." Cagalli couldn't believe he was going to cut out of the talk, but before she could say anything he said "I will tell you later what we discussed." She just huffed and walked away.

"So what is it that you needed to talk to us both?"

"I want to know if it is possible for one of you to look after Cagalli when she goes to town to get some supplies?"

Zechs had a small grin on his face when he thought about what Heero had him do and said. "Heero will watch her for you while I stay behind and watch our suits."

"Good be sure to be ready early in the morning then." Heero started to walk off after that to make sure his Gundam is locked up tight and grab some extra ammo he keeps underneath his cockpits chair.

Later that evening Cagalli was looking for Kira to talk with him so more that was when he heard him along with two others auguring. "Come on Flay I love you." She heard the other boy say. "I don't love you I never did Sai. I love Kira, and we stayed with each other last night." Sai's mouth just hung open from hearing the grim news he really did love her. Sai finally snapped out of his daze and charged Kira trying to punch him. However Kira just side stepped him griped his wrist and twisted it behind Sai's back. "You know you have no chance at beating me Sai, and I could seriously hurt you right now if I wanted to. But I don't want to hurt a friend so flay lets go inside." After he said that he pushed Sai away only to fall onto the ground.

Before anyone could go anywhere some yelled the sky was ablaze in the distance. "It's coming from the directions our homes are in." Within seconds they heard Sahib yell "**MOVE OUT WE NEED TO MAKE SURE OUR FAMILYS ARE OK. GATHER EVERY WEAPON YOU CAN CARRY.**"

XXX

Over at the village Waltfeld gave a warning to the people who lived there to leave their homes or they will die. "Listen men I want you to destroy the homes along with the caves in the mountain side. As we know that is where they keep weapons and food for the rebels, but I don't want any casualties as they all elderly, women and children."

It only took a few minutes for them to complete their mission. Waltfeld then pulled everyone out before the men got back home.

XXX

It took the rebels about 20 minutes to get there from where their base is located at. Once they arrived they saw their families and friends waiting for them. The major walked up to them with a smile on his face and said "Before any of you worry no one died from the attack just now. However all of the weapons and food that you had stored was destroyed."

Sahib tried calming everyone down; however, hardly anyone would listen they were up in arms about what the Desert Tiger did to their homes and families. Most everyone got back into the vehicles they came in, and went after Waltfeld's platoon.

Ahmed pulled up alongside Cagalli and told her to get in. which she had no problem doing so; however, Kisaka saw her hop in the jeep and tried to stop her. But it was too late she was gone, and she could no longer hear him. He was about to follow to make sure no harm came to her till he saw Heero. "Mr. Yuy I need a favor from you. I need you to follow them and make sure Cagalli isn't hurt."

Heero looked at him for a few seconds then replied "Mission Accepted."

XXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes

Ok everyone here is the next chapter and I am truly sorry for the wait, but like I said before I won't stop this story. However if anyone wants to try and write their version of this I don't care but please PM me if you do thanks also like I said before it will take me a while to update because I am driving most of the time while the other I am sleeping.

As Heero walked back to his Gundam his thoughts took him to when he had tried to save Relena when OZ attacked the Sanc Kingdom, he thought 'Why is does it seem I always save a princess?' After a few minutes he arrived and raised himself up to the cockpit of Wing Zero. "Let's see. It will take them a few minutes to catch up to them. Since most likely they are taking their time getting back to their base; they probably think a bunch of rebels won't be able to hurt them." Heero began the startup process while contemplating keeping his Gundam in its current form or transform it to the fighter jet mode. After a few seconds he decided to keep it like it is just in case later down the road he might need it to hide out in plain sight.

XXX

The rebels were storming ahead wanting revenge for what the Desert Tiger did to their homes. Within mere minutes they were able to catch up to them. "Get ready everyone today we show them we are tired of taking shit from them along with the Alliance we just want left alone to live in peace." A few moments after that they let lose a barrage of rockets and anti-mobile suits shells in hopes of getting their revenge.

Out of the 10 BuCUE's only one was damaged severely; however, it did not explode while another only lost its main camera. All the others were unharmed from the barrage of projectiles. "KEEP FIRING DON'T LET THEM THINK THIS IS ALL WE ARE CAPABLE OF!" one of the rebels yelled over the radio system.

One of the soldiers turned his outside speakers on so he could say something "You better leave now while you still have your lives. We spared your loved ones after all."

After the solider spoke his last few words it just drove the rebels even further for the need of revenge. They concentrated all their fire on the one who spoke about their families. It took most of the ammo they had with them, but they were able to destroy the man in a hellish explosion. After that the other pilots in the remaining 8 suits started tearing the rebels' forces apart for what they did to their comrade. Cagalli watched some of her friends that she has made get slaughtered by the mobile suits. Ahmed was weaving in and out of missiles until one landed in front of him, and Cagalli. Cagalli was thrown from the jeep with minor injuries; however Ahmed wasn't as lucky. He tried to save the jeep, but it wasn't to be. The jeep and him went head first into the crater left. He managed to keep it straight for a few feet; however, he finally lost control and rolled it. He was thrown from the jeep while it was rolling. While the jeep was rolling part of it landed on top of Ahmed crushing his upper torso.

Cagalli rushed over to the crater to make sure her friend survived, but what she saw crushed her heart. She rushed down there to see if she can do anything to help him; however, once she reached him she saw his chest caved in, but he was still breathing. Hoping there was still a chance to save a friend. "Hang in there Ahmed. You can still live though this." Cagalli said with tears in her eyes. Ahmed eyes were glazing over getting more dull and lifeless as seconds ticked by. He looked in Cagalli's eyes and said "Don't be sad…" before he could say anything else he started to cough up good amount of blood. He grabbed a stone out of his pocket, and put it in her hand "I always wan-wanted to tell you I-I." Ahmed never was able to finish as he closed his eyes never to see the light of day again.

Cagalli just couldn't believe what just happened. All she could do was cry for her lost friend. While she was doing this more and more rebels were getting slaughtered by ZAFT's forces. One of the BuCUE's made its way over to the crater to make sure no one was hiding out trying to escape. When he arrived he saw two people down there. As he was about to fire one of them looked towards where he was at. His thoughts were thinking about his friend he lost just now. Yes he was an ass to everyone, but he was still a loving father. "This is for my friend you natural scum!" as he reached for the button to fire a missile to kill them it would also be the last thing he would ever see. A red tipped shield smashed through the head of the BuCUE leaving the body of the suit untouched while the pilot died instantly by being crushed .

All of the remaining BuCUE's saw that they lost another ally to someone, but they didn't expect to see what has shown up. One of the pilots looked to where the other pilot was located and saw a nightmare. "**SHIT EVERYONE WITHDRAW WE CAN'T STOP HIM IT'S ALPHA!**" yelled a female solider over their communication line. When they started retreating Heero decided to let them go all he was requested to do was make sure no harm came to Cagalli.

He walked Zero down into the crater where Cagalli was still crying over her lost friend while just looking at the Wing Zero. Once Heero got close enough he opened his cockpit, and lowered himself. He walked over to where Cagalli was and noticed she was physically fine, but he could see from the tears she was deeply saddened from the boy's life. "Cagalli we need to leave." Heero said offering his hand. "We don't know how long till they come back with more reinforcements." She took his hand as he helped her up. She was still crying while they made a short walk to Zero. Cagalli stopped short of the line and asked "Hey Heero have you ever lost a friend?" Heero stood there thinking over if he should tell her. "No I haven't, but I have done something that I don't think I will ever be able to atone for. Also just a little bit of advice act on your emotions. That is how I have lived." Cagalli just nodded at what he said.

XXX

Zech's is aboard the Archangel waiting for Heero to return so he can tell him what he been doing with Epyon's systems, and that he is thinking about rebuilding the Tallgeese from Epyon's core and armor. 'No matter what kind of new data I enter I always get the same from Epyon. There really is no way back home. Not only that but I won't have enough material to build the new Tallgeese. I will be about 20 percent short of finishing it, and if use their armor they call phase shift I will lose power every time I get hit. Even though the core can make the energy up easy enough with enough mobile suits firing on the suit I could temporally lose power to a critical system or…' He heard someone knock on his door which caused him to lose his train of thought. At first he thought he shouldn't reply, but they probably wouldn't leave while waiting for him to come back. "Come in."

Once the door opened to reveal the last person he thought would pay him a visit. "Well Miss Badgiruel, what can I do for you?" Zechs said with a curies tone in his voice.

"Your blood test's came back, and you were telling the truth about being a natural, and I want to know how you two came across those two suits. There is no way Orb made them. The G-Units I know they made, but there is no way something should have been able to survive that blast from the now destroyed Lesseps, or have that kind of fire power." Natarle said in a stern voice looking dead in his eyes while Zechs just sat there looking back at her.

"As for our blood, we told you what the results would be, and as for how we came across our suits I don't think anyone should know after all would you hand over any information on your systems or where you're from to a possible enemy? Also if you think what you saw was the limit on Heero's suit then by all means think again. Now if you would please leave I have other matters to ascertain to." Zechs said in a tone that meant he was done talking. As Natarle turned to leave fuming as she wasn't able to get any information, and Zechs said one last thing "Never make demands of us about our suits or we will leave. We will never let those suits fall into the wrong hands." Natarle stopped in her tracks and without turning around he asked "What do you mean the wrong hands?" When Zechs saw his slip up and knew she wasn't going to leave he decided it would be ok with this little bit of information. "Since I know you won't leave me or Heero alone. If I tell you anything you have to swear on your career as an officer along with your life. You won't discuss anything with anyone else, even your commanding officers. Do you agree with the terms I have set forth?"

Natarle was a little shaken being asked that. If she wants any information she wouldn't be able to tell anyone, and if she did he would more than likely hunt her down along with anyone she told. After a few minutes standing there not moving a muscle she finally replied with two simple words "I Swear." You could hear the defeat in her voice. "Now what would you like to know?" Zechs asked.

"What do you mean by not letting them fall into the wrong hands?" She was finding it strange yes Murrue said that their machines were the ones responsible for the creation of the G-Units, but what else could they hold to where the pilots go to such lengths to protect them. "Within those suits is the information and specs on how to create, and build the units from where we… are from or even another Gundam like our very own." Natarle was a little surprised that they would keep that kind of data in their mobile suits, but she could see how it would benefit in the end. However she was truly curious when she heard the words 'where we are from'. "What do you mean where you are from?" Zechs looked at her and said "That is for another time. Now please leave like I said earlier I have matters to attend to." Natarle just turned and left she had enough information for now.

XXX

Waltfeld was having a horrible week. First he ran into the two unknowns that decimated his forces that he sent after the legged ship. Now out of the ten BuCUE's he had sent out only 7 came back, but he was thankful at least 8 of the pilots made it back. 'I need to contact the PLANTS for more units; because, 40 to 50 suits along with about 40 attack choppers will not be enough.' Waltfeld thought. He turned his monitor on and contacted the PLANTS. "Hello chairmen Zala. I hate to admit this, but I am going to need more support if I am too attack the legged ship again." Zala looked on in disbelieve "Why would you need extra support for only one ship that only has two suits protecting it?" Waltfeld just sighed. "I guess you haven't heard the new information then. I sent a video file of my encounter to Creuset's team so they would be able to update any information within the G-Units they have, and then send said information to everyone up on the council. Oh it isn't just two suits sir it's three, and one of them scares me and my men so far only eight of them have made it back from seeing him."

Zala just laughed when he heard that "Thank you for making be laugh but, why are you worried if eight of your men came back unharmed?"

Waltfeld shook his head "I'm about to send you the video file and tell me if my worries aren't justified, and contact me when you're done."

After 20 minutes of disbelieve of the video he was watching Zala was about to contact Waltfeld when someone contacted him. "Good evening chairmen. My team gave me some interesting data on two new suits that is with the legged ship as we speak. Not only…" Zala didn't give him the chance to finish what he was going to say by asking him "I know I was contacted by Mr. Waltfeld about half an hour ago with this information asking for more support. I laughed when I heard him ask me that, and was still thinking that till I saw the video footage. So tell me WHY I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS YESTERDAY!" Zala yelled

Creuset was taken back a little while thinking '_Zala isn't usually this upset. Damn you Waltfeld you just made my plans harder than they already were, along with these new suits._' "Sir I am sorry about that; however, to be honest I thought it was a joke when I was contacted by my team. That Waltfeld had contacted to see if there was any information on those new suits." Zala just breathed deeply a few times to calm himself "Just make sure all the information is updated, and never let this happen again. I will be sending an additional 50 suits to Waltfeld of mixed units. 25 BuCUE's along with 10 GINN OCHER's, and 40 attack choppers."

"What if he fails chairmen?"

"Then once they are far enough out in the ocean then you will ambush them with…"

XXX

"Say Athrun have you heard from Dearka and Yzak?"

"No why. Is there something wrong Nicol?"

"Yes commander Waltfeld sent some video footage of two new suits, and it isn't very pretty. From some of the rumors I'm hearing we might be leaving in a few days ahead of schedule."

"Well then I guess I better see Lacus while I'm here then. She would be sad if I didn't"

XXX

As Heero and Cagalli made their way back to the rebels' base via Wing Zero Cagalli looked at Heero "Hey Heero tha-thank you for coming." Cagalli choked out with tears still in her eyes. She saw him smile a little when she said that.

After that it only took a few minutes to get back to base where he set down Zero. Once Kisaka saw Wing Zero he ran towards it hoping he made it in time to save Cagalli; because, he really didn't want to tell Mr. Athha he was unable to protect her. Once the cockpit opened, and he saw Cagalli he was relieved beyond relieve. "Lady Cagalli. We need to have a talk in private. Mr. Yuy thank you for what you did. Now come along Cagalli." Kisaka said as he started dragging her off. Before she was out of yelling range she yelled "Hope to see you tomorrow Heero."

XXX

As Heero made his way back into the room him and Zechs was sharing. He was just about to lie down in his bunk when Zechs spoke up. "Heero I need you to look at what I am thinking of building. Also I ran multiple scenarios within Epyon's system again, and it's the same no matter how many times I have ran the data we are stuck here for good." Heero sat up looking at Zechs "I already knew that we are stuck here. So let me see what you planning to build." After 30 minutes of looking over the data he got up handing the data back to Zechs while saying. "Your right about being short on finishing the new suit with the Gundanium from Epyon, but even then we don't know when and if we can get our hands on the material to make it. After all we don't have access to a steady orbit in space to make it. We will have to wait to make the suit till after this war is done."

XXX

Murrue was talking with the Murdock down in the hanger asking him how much longer will take them to fix the gaping hole that was blasted open then torn open even further when two suits tore their way out. "It's almost all patched up, but to fix it properly I will need a port." Murrue sighed "Fine just do your best for now. After all that is I can ask you for right now."

XXX

The next morning Kisaka, Sahib, Natarle, and a few others went into town to get the water needed for the ship while Heero, Cagalli, and Kira were sent to get supplies that some of the crew requested. So far they were able to get everything except for what Flay had wanted, and Cagalli was mad. "Why the hell does she need all of this lotion, and makeup. Does she really think we can get these items here in the fucking desert?" Kira spoke up to defend her by saying "Come on Cagalli she just lost the last of her family." Heero spoke up to put an end to the bickering that might ensue if he doesn't. However before he could speak Cagalli interjected by saying she was hungry, and let's stop somewhere to get a bite to eat.

After looking for about 20 minutes for a place to eat, they all found a nice little restaurant. Kira and Cagalli both got some kebabs while Heero just enjoyed something to drink. "Kira you need to try your kebab with chili sauce. It's the best topping for kebabs." Once the guy at the next table heard that he intervened "Whoa now young lady yogurt sauce is the best to eat kebabs with, anything less than yogurt sauce is an insult to everyone who eats kebabs.

XXX

Across the street up on the roof a group of people were talking about how to take out the desert tiger that was talking to a bunch of kids. "So what are we going to do about the kids he is talking to?" One of the men asked. "They were in the wrong place now let us head towards a pure and blue world."

They are chanted after him "For a pure and blue world."

All of them picked up machine guns to pistols. One would even go as far as pick up a rocket launcher taking aim for the dirty coordinator that is Andrew Waltfeld. Within seconds after firing the rocket the strange man sitting at the table with the kids kicked the table up in the air to block the rocket that was fired. Heero instantly ran to another table behind him and tipped it over for cover while Kira and Cagalli took cover behind the same table as the strange man. Men and women everywhere started running for their lives when they heard the explosion, but they still wasn't save as men started rushing into the street opening fire on anyone they saw that crossed their eyes. "Kill all of those who side with the coordinators." One of them shouted. Heero took out his pistol that he had always carried on him, took aim at the one who said those words. The last thing the man knew was he had tremendous pain in between his eyes then nothing as he fell to the ground lifeless. Within in a split Heero had shot another in the throat. Kira was shaken up from what he saw Heero do with just two simple pull of the trigger. Cagalli knew battles had blood shed like this, but it still didn't help her to see someone choke on their own blood.

The strange man also started to fire back once he saw what the teenager was capable of doing, and was wondering if he was a coordinator. As Kira and Cagalli watched this firefight they were in disbelieve on how these two people who didn't know each other were fighting so in sync with each other. Within minutes the hail of fire came to an end. At least until Kira noticed someone around the corner. He realized he had no way of stopping him from firing his gun. Kira looked around on the ground to see if he can use anything to stop him from firing the gun he was aiming. He noticed a pistol a couple feet away taking the chance Kira ran towards the pistol scooped it, and threw it with all he could muster aiming for the man's hands. As the pistol hit him he dropped the gun, and then the next thing he noticed was one of the kids that Waltfeld was talking to was rushing him. As he was about to defend himself the kid leapt into the kicking the man in the side of temple knocking him out. The strange man walked over aiming his gun then placing two rounds in the heart killing him instantly.

Some men came running up to the strange man wearing military uniforms. "Sir are you alright?" one of them asked.

"Yes Martin I am alright thanks to these two young men. Now if you would give these three a ride to the base so the young lady will be able to get the yogurt and chili sauce out of her heir and cloths. I would also like to talk to these young men in private."

XXX

Back on the Archangel Sai was depressed over what has happened between him, Flay, and Kira. He couldn't figure out why she did this to him, and why she acted like she never loved him. As he was walking around the ship every person he saw was either talking about the new pilots, or how good of a pilot Kira has turned into since he started doing it a few months back. Sai decided he would show everyone the he can pilot a mobile suit just as good as Kira and the others.

Once he walked into the hanger he saw the three suits standing there next to each other. As he looked at them he couldn't wait to prove to everyone including Flay. That he could be just as good as Kira and hopefully get her to come back to him. He walked over to the strike and opened the hatch to the cockpit. He strapped himself in while doing the startup process within moments the suit was powered up and ready to be moved.

Murdock saw the strike power up and wondered if the kid was back yet, but he figured it was impossible since he was still in town getting some things he needed. "Whoever you are get out of that mobile suit immediately." The next thing that happened is the suit started to walk towards the hanger bay door. However it was moving so slowly and was trying to keep its balance. It made it halfway across the hanger bay until it finally fell to the floor with Murdock rushing over to try and get whoever was in the suit out; before, they cause any more damage to it. "Someone contact the bridge tell them we need a security detail to take someone into custody." Murdock went over to the downed Strike to remove the wanna be pilot. Once he opened the hatch he was surprised to find it was Sai, and he was crying. "Kid you're in a lot of trouble." Murdock said shaking his head.

XXX

Heero, Cagalli, and Kira has arrived at the base they have recently found out was run by the Desert Tiger himself. Cagalli was taken by a woman to get cleaned up. Kira was looking at a picture hanging on the wall that looked like a whale. While Heero sat down drinking the coffee that was given to him. "That is Evidence 01 or known as the whale stone. To be honest I don't know why they call it that. It doesn't look like a whale. Well none that I have ever seen anyway." Waltfeld spoke up while steering his coffee. "This is what started everything. This is what proved people could go further than we ever thought, but enough of that. How is the coffee for you two?"

Kira just stared at him with a blank expression while Heero looked up "It's very good Waltfeld san." Waltfeld was glad to hear other people liked his coffee. Just as he was about to speak again a knock came from the door with a girl saying "Andy." When Aisha stepped in Kira noticed another person behind her, and when she stepped aside to show the person behind her. It was none other than Cagalli in a beautiful sea green dress. Heero heard Kira say "A… girl." When Cagalli heard him say she was pissed she screamed "HOW DARE YOU!" Kira tried to defend himself by saying "N-No. I was just reminded that you reminded me that you're a girl."

"That's the same thing." Cagalli said shaking her fist.

They both were looking at each other for a few seconds until they heard Waltfeld and the woman named Aisha was laughing at what just happened, even Heero and a small smile. "What do you three think will take to end this war as a mobile suit pilots?" Waltfeld asked. Cagalli jumped up when she heard him say that while Kira looked down, and Heero just sat there. Kira finally got to his feet a few seconds after words and grabbed Cagalli by the hand taking her to the other side of the room. "There are no points given, or regulation in a war… unlike sports. So how are winners and losers determined? At what point do we put an end to it?" Waltfeld asked. "Is it when every single enemy is destroyed?" he asked again as he pulled a gun from a drawer. He pointed the gun at Kira "Even through you are a berserker. You won't be able to fight your way out of this base. What I want to know is why both of you would fight against your own kind?"

Kira just stood there in front of Cagalli holding her hand while Heero just continued to sit there like nothing was happening. Heero finally put his cup down after finishing it and said "You have one of us right he is a coordinator; however, I am not one in fact I didn't even know what they were come a few days ago. In fact it was a few days before you attacked the ship that they call the Archangel." Heero just stood up after speaking and started to walk towards the door to leave "Come on Cagalli, Kira we're leaving."

Waltfeld was a little shocked that they were just going to walk out the door on him. He decided to ask them "Do you think you can make it out of here?" Heero just kept walking and replied "Better men have tried to keep me from leaving." After that he just opened up the door with Cagalli and Kira behind him.

Aisha looked at her lover Andy "So we just got left behind, and that one boy wasn't afraid of you at all." Waltfeld just sighed. "Well I know that the one who grabbed the girls hand is the pilot of the Strike, but the other one to be perfectly honest scares me. His eyes told the stories of someone who has lived through battle after battle, and come out on top. He is one of the new suits pilots so all we can do now is wait and see what happens in the next few days."

XXX

Once Heero, Cagalli, and Kira left the premises of the Desert Tigers base Cagalli stopped walking looking at Kira. "Why didn't you tell me you were a coordinator Kira?" she asked sternly. Before Kira could respond Heero interrupted her by asking "Does it really matter if he is, or that if he was a natural." Cagalli thought about it a for few seconds before shaking her head that it didn't matter; after, that no one spoke of anything and went their own ways once they made it back on the Archangel.

XXX

Kira walked to the hanger; because, he had heard Sai tried to take his mobile suit out. He was expecting he would have to get it up off the floor of the hanger; however, it was already back in its spot. Since he wasn't needed he decided to go get some rest, but as he was walking away Murdock called out to him "Hey kid just wanted to let you know everything is ok with the Strike. Also you should think that Zechs person for putting it back for you when you get the chance." Kira was a little shocked to hear someone was able to pilot a suit made for a coordinator, but then again the way he handles his suit it shouldn't surprise him that much. "Thanks for telling me I will go thank him now."

XXX

Heero walked into Zechs and his room. "Get Epyon ready we will be having a battle as soon as we head out." Zechs looked at him saying "Epyon is already ready, but we had some problems on the ship while you was out watching the kid and girl." Heero shook his head "What kind of trouble?" "One of the crew members thought he could prove he could be a pilot just like the kid. Turns out the OS of suit is so complex it is almost impossible for anyone other than a coordinator to pilot the suit." Before Heero could ask how he knew that they heard someone knock on their door. "Come in" Zechs said. Once the door opened it revealed that it was Kira standing there "Um… I just wanted to thank you for getting my Gundam back into its position without it getting any damage." He said with a grateful tone. Zechs didn't respond for a moment but said "You're welcome. However that suit isn't a Gundam, and it will never be. You aren't even a Gundam pilot you are a mobile suit pilot nothing more." Kira was taken back from what he was just told. "What do you mean by all that?" Zechs just let out a soft chuckle "You are afraid to kill. Your suit while maybe able to take down these suits according to its specs, it is limited by you along with the OS you had in the suit. Until then you will always be a liability you need to learn you're a solider you will need to learn to kill to protect the ones you care for on this ship; because, once we reach Orb it will fall on you..."

After hearing all that Kira just turned around and walked out like a zombie not hearing anything else Zechs might have said.

XXX

Cagalli was talking with Kisaka in a room of the rebel's base. "Well I know that Kira is a coordinator and Heero is a natural. Well at least that is what he said to Waltfeld." When Kisaka heard that name he became alarmed. "How did you meet the Desert Tiger?" Cagalli went on to tell him everything that had happened that day.

XXX

Later in the day Heero and Zechs was walking towards the hanger; because, they heard that the crew had put a new machine in there to see if anyone was good enough to pilot the other jet they called the Skygrasper. When they arrived they saw a girl just get out of the machine. They had never seen her before, but she had light colored brunette hair while wearing a pink uniform of the Alliance. "I can't believe how fast I got shot down" she said. When she looked around to see if anymore of her friends were here to try out the new machine, she finally that Zechs guy along with the other one. She walked over to them to introduce herself "Hello I'm Miriallia Haw. It's nice to meet you two in person. I am the one who runs the CIC for the pilots here on the Archangel." Miriallia said with a happy tone in her voice. They noticed someone else was going to give it a try until someone came over the on the PA system to tell everyone back to their station as they were about to leave this area after midnight and start heading towards Alaska.

XXX

The next day early in the morning Waltfeld had his army ready and waiting for the legged ship to come this way as it was the shortest way out of ZAFT territory. "Sir we are ready anytime." Waltfeld looked at his friend Martin and said "Good today is the day we bring down that legged ship but be careful out there. Those new suits will be here as well."

XXX

On board the Archangel everyone has been on high alert since they left the rebels base after midnight. As Sai was about to switch out with someone the radar came to life showing well over 50 suits. "Captain we have contact they are right in our path."

"Take us to condition red launch the Strike and Skygrasper. Also ready the Variants, AA guns along with the missile tubes with Wombats." Murrue yelled

Down in the hanger Kira was rushing to get the Strike loaded with the Aile pack since it was the most balanced. He was also still hearing the words Zechs spoke to him. '_To protect the ones you love as a solider you will have to kill._' As Kira got ready to launch from the catapult he saw that Heero and Zechs had already left the hanger, and are on their way to the battle field. Once Kira finally arrived on the battlefield he saw the Heero and Zechs was standing there next thing he noticed was Heero's suit raised his rifle, and aiming towards where the enemy was coming from. Within a few seconds he saw that the end of the rifle was glowing a bright golden color. Then it turned into a torrent of golden yellow when the beam ripped from the rifle heading towards the enemy.

XXX

Waltfeld had just got the troops moving to start their attack on the legged ship when a torrent of golden energy ripped through 10 suits on the left hand side. He was down to 85 suits to attack the legged ship. "All units continue the attack we will avenge out fallen friends and family."

XXX

Mu had just launched from the Archangel when he saw that hellish power from Heero's suit. "That suit… all I can say is damn."

Everyone on the bridge could see the torrent of life tear through the desert heading for the enemy. They were all left in awe. That is when Natarle remembered what Zechs said to her '_If you think you have seen the full power of Heero's suit think again. He was right._'

XXX

The rebels wasn't fairing any better with the display they were just shown.

XXX

"Hey Zechs let the new kid have a few suits along with their leader the Desert Tiger." Heero said before taking off towards the sky while right behind him was Mu. "Hey leave me some targets this time I hardly got any the last time." Mu said in an amused tone. Heero didn't answer though he just continued to forge ahead to where the enemy was. Within the matter of seconds ZAFT forces had engaged in battle with the rebels and Archangel. Mu and Heero were taking out most of the attack choppers before they even made it within the Archangels. On the ground it was a total massacre Zechs was tearing through them like flowing water. One BuCUE and another mobile suit Zechs hadn't seen before known as the OCHER tried to pincer him between the two. However it was a grave mistake for the two pilots. The BuCUE pilot thought he would be able to distract it so the one would be able to destroy him. He rushed in with his beam sabers activated. As he closed in Zechs sidestepped him while wrapping his heat rod around his torso then pulling it like a ripcord cutting the suit in half; before, it went up in a hellish explosion. The OCHER pilot watched in horror as her life flashed before as the enemy turned towards and charged her with an emerald beam saber aimed right at her cockpit. Zechs was killing mobile suits left and right, most of them tried attacking alone. While a few others was smarter to try and get him into a position they could just attack from a distance, but it never worked he forced his way through the suits. Back up in the sky's Heero was starting to get bored as there were very few choppers left after him and the other pilot Mu. So far only 13 to 15 attack choppers are left in the air. Heero decided that the other pilot can take the remaining numbers. So he headed towards where Zechs was fighting off some mobile suits that was keeping their distance. Once Heero landed he raised his twin rifle, and fired at where some of the suits were hiding behind a sand dune. Out of the 5 suits that was hiding 4 of them was destroyed while the fifth one back side was milted off from the heat of the blast. Another suit rushed them from behind; however, Zechs saw this on his radar and quickly turned around igniting his thrusters heading towards the suit with his saber poised in front of him. Within in seconds it was over the enemy suit went up in an explosion .

Kira was faring better than he ever has. He knows if he fails here there will be a good possibility that his friends will die as they destroy the Archangel. Kira has been able to defeat 4 enemies so far. Out of all the battles he has seen he was still in awe when he saw Zech's and Heero's Gundams in action. You can tell they have seen some battles at the way the suits move, always one step ahead of the enemies movements. As he continued to watch the two pilots decimate the enemy he forgot to take into consideration that he was still on the battlefield. Which he was reminded almost instantly when an orange mobile suit came up from behind him at high speeds with a beam saber activated in the front of the mobile suits head. Kira was barely able to dodge the blade that was about to cut him in half. "Hey there kid." Kira recognized the voice as Waltfeld's "Waltfeld san. We don't have to fight." Waltfeld just chuckled "As long as you pilot that suit, and fight against your own kind. We will always be enemies." Waltfeld said as he charged forward with his lover piloting the suit.

XXX

On the bridge of the Archangel everyone who was watching the battle was stunned by how many suits had fallen to the two new pilots. They had never seen or heard of anything, or anyone come close to the dominance shown in front of the screens they were watching. "My god. So these are the suits responsible for the creations of the G-Units" Natarle said in a whisper.

"Ma'am the Strike is in trouble."

XXX

Kira was doing the best he could dodging Waltfeld's attacks. While trying to shoot him, but Waltfeld along with his lover was more than skilled enough to weave in and out of Kira's shots. While returning shots of his own from the beam cannons mounted on the back of his suit. Kira's suit alarm went off to indicate he was running out of power and fast. However he couldn't help it at this moment. Waltfeld had proven why he earned his title the Desert Tiger. He was moving in on his pray which was making Kira wear down making mistakes. As Kira blocked the last shot from Waltfeld's suit his battery life was rendered too low to sustain the phase shift armor. Kira had to come to a conclusion either he was going to die running away, and after that happened his friends could come to their deaths. However he knew with the new pilots onboard wouldn't allow that to happen, but his other option was to charge ahead fighting to his last breath. He came to a conclusion. He dropped his weapons, and pulled out the two knifes he has in the sides of his legs running straight at Waltfeld.

Waltfeld noticed his last ditch effort for living '_So you have come to this conclusion. If you ran I would have shot you down not giving you a chance. While this is more risky you could still be able to come out on top and defeat me. Let's put this to the test kid._' Waltfeld and his lover charged forward to either their deaths or survival. As the two met Kira was able to drive his mobile suits knife in to the back of the neck of the enemy mobile suit. Within moments the suit erupted in a hellish explosion. Ending the lives of Waltfeld and his lover as far as anyone knew.


End file.
